tribecoolcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
"The Move of Destiny! The Two's Meeting" (運命のムーブ！ 二人の出会い, "Unmei no Mūbu! Futari no Deai" ) Short Summary Haneru Tobitatsu, a dance-loving middle schooler, secretly practices his moves by the mirrored window of an old building, unaware that a girl named Kanon Otosaki is watching from the other side. When Haneru later hears about an online dancer known as Rhythm, he decides to try out his moves at the building again. When the passing time causes the window to become see through, Haneru sees Kanon, who was using the building to shoot videos as Rhythm, dancing alongside him, showing an immediate interest in teaming up with her. Long Summary "From the corner of the world, over the darkness, I send to you... The moves of the soul!" _Jey El_ Morning sun shines bright on the street of a small town Japan as the train traffic lights lits up and switch its color in alarm. Drops of water falling from a faucet or a metal can rolling on the street due the wind ,a plastic windmild starts spinning in call for the start of a perfect day. Puting on the gloves and earbuds as his last touch, a small boy hurrily grabs his backpack and runs out of the house, leaving a single "bye" in mid air and jumps on the crowded street doing a few parkour on the walls. Dances in rhythm with the jumps all over the city as he finnally reaches "Hometown History Memorial Hall" bouncing off the stais and onto the hallway. "Oh, you're here, Haneru" - the old man looks up from the news paper he was reading with a friendly smile. "Morning, Mr. Wakui!" -he said as he was still in mid air, boucing through the entrance. "Don't be out to late!" "Right!" Haneru's small figure dissapeared over the brushes just before he turns to give the old security guard a thumb up and left like a little hurricane. "Mr.Wakui?"- a soft voice came to caught Mr.Wakui's attention just before he could get back to reading "Oh, Kanon"- Wakui turns around to see a slender pink figure before him- "Here. Your usual room" "Thank you"- The girl bows in graditute as she took the key and went away. _____________________________ Music plays loudly from the rooftop of Hometown History Memorial Hall. A small boy standing and as the music starts its climax, he dances in sync unaware that on the other side of that mirror windown is another girl silently watching him dances, nodding her dead along with the music. Bounced on his feet as the finishing move, Haneru lands on his feet just as the music stops. "This is it! I'm so awsome!" The little boy poses infront of the mirrow window monologe to himself. Striking a few more faces in the mirror just before his phone starts ringing rushing him to pick up. "Koji, what's up?" "Something good happened. You want to hear?" "I sure do!" "Then come to poppin." "Right now?" "Just get over here. I'm grooving today." "Ahhhhh. I can't wait. I'll be right over!" "I'll be waiting!" -The other replied as they end their call. As Haneru hurrily packs his things and rushes outside, Kanon Gallery -HorribleSubs- Tribe Cool Crew - 01 -720p-.mkv snapshot 00.13 -2015.02.16 14.07.11-.jpg Ep1(10).jpg Ep1(9).jpg Ep1(8).jpg Ep1(7).jpg Ep1(6).jpg Ep1(5).jpg Ep1(4).jpg Ep1(3).jpg Ep1(2).jpg Ep1(1).jpg Category:Episodes